The Unity Three
by ForsakenSon
Summary: Naruto defeated Obito and Madara, changing them both to the path of light. Sasuke returned announcing Naruto as the Sixth Hokage, with no disagreements Naruto became the sixth hokage. Exactly fifteen years later and now its time for the second generation. Shuyin Uchiha, Sanji Ifriet, Neji & Jiraiya Uzamaki, and the sons of Madara Uchiha,Tenshi & Dante Urishima.Those are strong eyes


**PROLOGUE**

_ 34 long years ago, a powerful creature known as the Nine-tailed Demon Fox attacked the ninja village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha , decimating many people. In response, the leader of Konoha's ninja military – The Fourth Hokage – sacrificed his life to seal the demon inside his newly born child Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha; however, regarded Naruto as if he were the demon fox itself and mistreated him throughout most of his childhood. Naruto grew up with much hardship and trials, losing many friends along the way. His most regrettable loss is the betrayal of his friend Sasuke Uchiha, whom left to train under Orochimaru. Naruto trained and underwent many other struggles, such as the loss of his mentor Jariya, the battle against Pein, and even the Great Shinobi War, or the battle of The Shinobi Alliance against Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha._

* * *

_ During the battle against Madara and Obito, Sasuke came back at Naruto's side. With Obito and Madara defeated and the war ended, Naruto and Sasuke decided to make a truce. Tsunade was dead...and with the other five kage alive the village needed a Hokage. Sasuke immediately spoke up,"Everyone of Konoha most likely sees me as a potential threat; however the truth is...I don't have a fuck to give about that. With Tsunade and Jiraya of the Sanin gone we only have one potential candidate for Hokage.__** ANYONE WHOM DISAGREES WILL DEAL WITH**__**ME!**__ Now I hereby vote Naruto as the Hokage! All in favor?". Every single shinobi there rose their hand looking forward in pride. The four remaining kage walked over to Naruto nodding in approval. "Naruto as the remaining four kage we would like to appoint you as the Sixth Hokage. Will you recognize your position?", the Tsuchikage spoke clearly holding his hand out to Naruto. Naruto nodding looking out to the Shinobi Alliance holding his head high in honor. " It's a major honor...I've always spoke of being hokage, but I never thought of the sacrifices that it would take. For me to become Hokage at the loss of the lives of many friends and comrades. Lady Tsunade, Pervy Sage, Neji, Asuma-Sensei...and even more people. They all laid down their lives...The cost feels too great with so little gained... I promise as the Sixth Hokage...starting now...THERE WILL BE NO MORE WAR! WE AS THE SHINOBI ALLIANCE WILL DEFEND OUR VILLAGES FROM ANY AND ALL EVIL!", Naruto spoke with such clarity and confidence._

* * *

_All of the shinobi were unsure of Sasuke's fate; however Naruto already took of that."So what do you plan on Sasuke? Why did you come back to help us defeat Konoha?", Naruto asked only because he was curious, if something or someone was able to convince Sasuke of anything it was either Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's deceased older brother, or some higher power. "Do not misunderstand but I spoke with the four who know all...The past four Hokage...Including your father Minato Namikaze...", Sasuke spoke quietly not wishing to upset his regained friend. Naruto's eyes widened in confusion, "You spoke to my father and the other Hokage? But how is that possible? Was it from the help of Orochimaru?", Naruto spoke fast but didn't mean to. He was curious and wanted to know of what Sasuke learned from his father. "The told of me the truths about the past, about the village, but most of all I learned of my bonds with people...that my bonds with you were irrelevant to my clans revolt against the village. The Uchiha clan became full of greed, wanting to control the village for themselves.",Sasuke spoke with hate against his clan , but he still felt some pity for them. "As what my plans are...I plan to live in the village serve the Hokage. I want to restore the Uchiha clan and have a family of my own."_

* * *

_Naruto became hokage a few weeks later, after Tsunade's funeral._ _Orochimaru vanished , overwhelmed by the anguish of Tsunade's death. From then on the Shinobi Alliance tried it's best to defend its villages from Rogue and murderous ninja. Years of amazing peace went by. Naruto trained harder than ever as he became hokage, in order to protect the village completely. After the war Obito and Madara decided to accept their losses and joined Konoha, aiding Sasuke in the restoration of the Uchiha clan. At first no one was very excited , but they soon saw that Madara truly accepted Naruto's peace rather than his own. Obito trained constantly with Kakashi, soon they become an unstoppable defensive/offensive force residing as the Captains of Anbu Black ops. They were known as the Flash Duo , being that they held the same mangekyo sharingan and could see what the other saw they were the best team for each other._

_ Naruto married Hinata Hyuuga a few years later. Hinata gave birth to twin boys a year later, Neji Uzamaki and Jiraiya Uzamaki. Neji had long black hair and was born with byakugan activated. Jiraiya was born with yellow hair at first, but his hair later turned silver. Both boys seemed to show advanced skills in the Hyuuga arts of taijutsu and the Sage Arts; however as everyone expected Jiraya was better at Sage arts than Neji and Neji was better at the Hyuuga Arts than Jiraiya. Both boys were trained by their parents at a young age and are at Chunin rank under Konahamuru who was newly Jonin. At a young Age Jiraiya mastered the Rasengan and the newly recovered __**Hiraishin no Jutsu. **__Neji being a genius; however, managed to take mastering the Rasengan to an entriely new level. Using the Sage Art':Rasengan Barrage (Or Twin Rasengan) while using Rotation allows him to transform the Rotation itself into a Rasengan giving birth to the Rasen-Barrier technique. While using Rasengan in rotation, the chakra and power from the rasengan winds power the rotation, thus forcing it to expand wildly as it spirals all around defend attacks of any and all kinds; however, for chakra absorbing techniques it's the perfect move to leech from. Neji made another move called Rasen-Cannon. While performing rotation Neji absorbs the energy from rotation and feeds it to the twin rasengans, then he clashes them together causing their energy to clash and explode forward with an extreme beam of pure wind._

_ Sasuke married (AFTER MUCH HEAVY APOLOGIES) both Sakura and Ino. Sakura and Ino had a child each and the most pecular thing happened. Only one of the kids got sharingan, but the other did not. Shuyin Uchiha was Sakura's son and Sanji Ifriet was Ino's. Shuyin had short black hair which slightly spiked at the ends, while Sanji had slightly long shaggy blonde hair like his mother. Both had the strongest brotherly bond. Shuyin was born into the world using the sharingan and had absolutely no means of turning it off. Sanji had no sharingan, but was of the newly found kekkei Genkai Demon Vortex. Demon Vortex means that the user when approached with any fire move, a spinning vortex surrounds, absorbs , and reflects the justu at five times the original strength. Neither Sasuke, nor Madara has found any weaknesses in it. Sanji also has the ability to completely absorb fire type jutsu and transforms into his demon form Loki. When He absorbs a technique fully Sanji's hair spikes up and slides backwards, making him look like a golden hedgehog; however no jokes should be made of his form known as Loki. His speed and taijutsu are formidable even for Madara. At a young age both Sanji and Shuyin can use advance fire type justu , although Shuyin has mastered them and is better at using them, Sanji is still better with fire style type jutsu. Shuyin completely mastered the sharingan after becoming genin and trained with Sasuke, Madara , Obito, and Kakashi during the chunin exams on how to properly use his Mangekyo Sharingan. Shuyin is nicknamed The Immortal Flame because when he uses Mangekyo Sharingan he doesn't use Tsukiyomi. He uses both Amaterasu and Susanno at the same time, creating a somewhat ultimate defense the burns forever._

_Neji and Jiraiya being twins are the same age and both at the age of 15, while Shuyin and Sanji were born a year later, both being 14. All four kids were great friends and trained against each other constantly. Apparently history repeats itself because Neji and Shuyin were feirce rivals, almost like it was destiny for the Byakugan and Sharingan to clash; however nothing can beat sibling rivalry. Jiraiya and Neji fought against each other more feirce the they fought together. And mean while Shuyin and Sanji sought fun in fighting each other, they were an amazing team and were very accustomed to fighting together._

* * *

_ Sometime after both the Uzamaki twins and Uchiha brothers hit Jonin rank, Madara left apparently having fallen in love with the Mizukage. She returned his favor and he lived in the hidden mist village ever since. Of course some rumors of a newly formed cousin clan of the Uchiha were spread around , but no one ever really investigated. More and more rumors of the clan which had no name. A clan of red-eyed wolves that supposedly ruled the shadows. Many months passed before Madara sent a letter to the Hokage, informing him of the arrival of his son to the village..._


End file.
